Conventional autopilots can use both angular rates as measured by gyroscopes and translational accelerations from inertial measurement units (“IMU”s) to control the flight of air vehicles. Gun-launched (both conventional and electromagnetic) projectiles experience very large gravitational forces (“g-forces”) at launch. These g-forces can destroy or damage gyroscopes used to stabilize an unstable airframe. In some instances, the hardening (“g-hardening”) of these and other types of sensors against the large g-forces experienced during launch, as well as other possible operations, can be difficult and expensive.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.